


Apology Muffins

by zim-tits (beansprean)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Chirping, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansprean/pseuds/zim-tits
Summary: From this ask on tumblr: Are you still doing this? Zimbits and this please! *hours later when they’ve both fallen asleep and are no longer cuddling, one person stretches and softly punches the other in the face*





	

Unlike Bitty’s bed in the Haus, which is too small not to cuddle on, Jack’s king size bed in Providence boasts space enough for both boys (and a Shitty in between, in case that would ever be needed). So often Jack and Bitty will fall asleep in each other’s arms and wake up having rolled away from each other in the night.

It is one such morning that Jack recieves a swift punch to the nose and wakes the fuck up.

“Crisse!” he shouts, hands flying toward his face as pain spikes across his cheekbones. He rolls instinctively and lands on the floor by the window, hands covering his face.

Beyond the screaming in his head, he hears familiar babbling from the bed above.

“Honey, honey! Oh my gosh, sweetheart, are you okay? I’m so, so, sorry, I thought you were in the bathroom!”

Jack cracks open his eyes to see Bitty, disheveled, shirtless, and trying to disentangle himself from the sheets, staring down at him with his big wobbly eyes.

“Sweetie, let me see, let me see, I’m so sorry!” 

Bitty thumps to the floor and reaches for him. Jack lets him cradle his jaw, the pain already fading at the sight of Bitty soft and rumpled in the morning.

“Oh, baby, I’m sorry, does it hurt? How bad does it hurt?” Bitty whimpers, sweet mouth pulling into a worried frown.

Jack opened his mouth to tell him it hardly hurt at all anymore, but hesitated at the gentle stroking of Bitty’s fingers on his cheeks. Ah, sue him. “It does hurt,” Jack says instead. “You should kiss it.”

Bitty’s concerned expression cracks, a little smile fighting its way onto his face. “Would that make it feel better?”

“Absolutely.”

Bitty smiles, eyes big and soft and perfect, and leans forward to place a single delicate kiss on the bridge of Jack’s nose.

And…well, that hurt a little, actually. But worth it.

“I really am sorry, honey. I was just stretching and–”

“It’s fine, you didn’t even hit me that hard,” Jack replies, placing a lush kiss on the corner of Bitty’s mouth. “Soft hands.”

“You charmer.” Bitty kisses him again, carefully, and helps him up from the floor.

In the end, Jack slides into optional skate that afternoon with some light bruising over his nose and under his eyes, chirps following him from the locker room onto the ice.

“Eyy, Zimmboni! Party too much? Is okay, we just say Poots hit you with puck.”

“Hey!”

Jack just smiles and skates by, thinking of Bitty back home, baking up about a thousand apology muffins.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit my tumblr!](http://zim-tits.tumblr.com/)


End file.
